Axel: Attorney at Law
by Kiyux the Shrubless
Summary: He used to be a law student, but dropped out. Now his closest friend is begging for his help, and he finally relents and says he'll represent him. He tries to do his best, but he's a little distracted by the adorable judge for this case... *Randomness.*


Axel: Attorney at Law

* * *

><p>"So what exactly is your hair-brained scheme today, Marluxia?" a blonde woman snickered.<p>

"Well, Larxene… I suggest we wait for Vexen and Repliku first…" the pink-haired male smiled sweetly.

An older blonde man walked in with a young silver-haired boy. "We're here. _Neophytes."_

"Vexen, Repliku, nice to see you as well…" Marluxia replied.

"Hurry up, Marluxia!" Larxene whined.

Marluxia nodded. "Well, I have the perfect plan to take over the Organization. We are going to file a lawsuit against the King. And I know just the attorney for the job…"

* * *

><p>A loud knocking made the half-asleep redhead groan as he rolled out of bed and shuffled to the door. He opened it, groggily and grumpily cussing out whoever had woken him up when he still had a hangover. "What the fuck do you want?"<p>

"Good morning, sunshine."

The pink hair slowly came into focus as a briefcase was lifted to his chest level. The redhead groaned again and slammed the door shut. "No!" he yelled clearly back at him, retreating back to bed.

Marluxia simply smiled, resolving to return in a few hours when his friend was coherent enough to be talked into his plot.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight. You're trying to sue the King?"<p>

"Correct."

Axel was silent for a moment. "WHY?"

Marluxia smiled softly. "You need to represent me."

"Marly, I dropped out of law school. I can't do that!"

"I'll get you laid."

"With who? Because if it's you, no deal."

'_Drat!'_ he put on a fake smile. "I'll find you someone."

"Who?"

"Well, who do you want?"

"I'll get back to you on that."

"But you'll do it?"

"Yes, but if you don't see to it that I get who I want, I'll sue you! For false advertisement and sexual harassment…" he grabbed Marluxia's hand and put it on his ass for a moment before letting go.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"Judge Roxas McCartney residing."<p>

Axel lifted his head and watched the adorable blonde struggle to climb up onto the judge's chair and bang his gavel. "Order!"

"Oh my god…" Axel's eyes went wide as his gaze settled on the delicate, girly features of the boy. His face was youthful and just plain… _cute_.

His eyes finally met those of the boy and his ability to breathe vanished. He seemed to be looking at Axel with disgust at his messy fire-truck-red hair, but Axel saw nothing more than incredibly annoyed blue.

"He's so fucking cute!" he hissed to Marluxia. "I could screw him until he doesn't know the meaning of 'order' anymore…"

"Axel, pay attention! I know you're gay, but really, don't tell me these things!"

"Mr. Rider! Your opening statement for the plaintiff?"

Axel stood and opened his briefcase, only to see that he had brought the wrong one.

"Axel! Why is your briefcase filled with underwear?" Marluxia growled.

"What else should I keep in my briefcase besides briefs?" he jokingly replied.

"We're screwed…"

Axel raised his hand. "Your Honor! Can I… go home to get my proper supplies?"

"No! You should have come here with everything you needed!" the blonde snapped. Damn, he was cute when he was angry.

"Okay then…" Axel thought for a moment about what his statement should be. "We are going to win. Thank you."

The judge groaned in annoyance. "This is going to be a damn long trial…"

* * *

><p>After court let out, Axel approached the judge. "So… Roxas, right? How about I take you out tonight?"<p>

"No, Mr. Rider. I have no interest in dating a numbskull like you! You're unprofessional, incredulous, and just plain stupid! Good night, Mr. Rider."

And with that, Roxas stormed off. Axel sighed dreamily. "I'm in love…"

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Court adjourned. How long is this going to take? It's been three days and I really can't stand that lawyer…" Roxas hissed under his breath.<p>

"So Roxas, how about we go out to dinner tonight?"

"How many times do I have to tell you 'no'?"

"Until you say 'yes'."

Axel's gaze was somewhat playful, a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. Roxas blushed, turning away. _'I can't stand him. He just can't take a hint!'_

"Come on, baby, just one little dinner date won't kill you."

"I beg to differ. Goodnight, Axel," he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Hey Roxy! You're starting to fall for me, aren't you?"

"What on Earth would make you think that?" he growled back.

"You've never called me by my first name before."

Roxas froze dead in his tracks. Why HAD he called Axel by his first name? "I-I-I…" he stuttered, trying to figure out a way to respond. He turned around to be met with a knowing smirk from the suddenly-too-close redhead. Roxas backed away, only to have his back hit the judge's podium. "St-stay b-back…" he choked out, growing uncomfortable with the air around him that seemed to heat up in the other male's presence.

Axel smiled softly, running a hand through Roxas' hair and kissing his forehead gingerly, pulling away to meet wide blue orbs. "You're cute when you blush like that…" he whispered. "See you tomorrow, Roxy."

And with that, Axel turned and left, leaving Roxas breathless, blushing and very turned on.

* * *

><p>"Why-why-why?<strong>!<strong> He shouldn't be bothering me so much! That stupid redhead—" Roxas groaned and blushed as he felt himself getting slightly hard at the thought of the redhead. "He's lying and I know it. He doesn't REALLY care about me, he just wants to have sex with me! So I shouldn't be so attracted to him!" he grew even harder at his confession. "Why does he have to be so sexy?" Roxas slid down the shower wall to hug his knees under the steady stream of hot water. He sobbed quietly. "Why did I have to fall for him?"

* * *

><p>"Just let me show you a little love, Roxy! One date, I promise you'll have fun!"<p>

Axel followed Roxas out to the parking lot. "What are you talking about? Love is stupid, it doesn't exist! People say things like that and then they just use you!"

He paused. "You… you've never been loved? Roxas…"

"Love isn't real! It's a big fat lie!"

Axel took Roxas' hands in his own and turned the boy to face him. "Let me prove it to you. That love can be real…" the redhead kissed his lips softly.

"Axel, wait…" Roxas tried to pull away, nervous.

Axel met his gaze, his eyes showing pure affection. "Roxas, return my kiss."

"But…"

"Just trust me, okay?"

'_I shouldn't, but…'_ Roxas nodded slowly, feeling Axel's lips upon his own once more, _'I can't help but trust him…'_

'_He's been hurt so much he doesn't even believe in love anymore… He's so pure and beautiful… I need to protect him… I have to…'_ Axel thought to himself as Roxas began to move his lips in sync with his own.

'_I trust him because…'_

'_I need him because…'_

'_**I love him.'**_

* * *

><p>Axel trailed open-mouthed kisses down the blonde's neck from his ear to his shoulder, their shirts discarded as they sat on Axel's bed, romantically kissing one another as breathless moans escaped their mouths.<p>

"I'm worried, Axel…"

"I'll… I'll make you feel better. Loved. Because I'm in love with you, Roxas…"

"Axel… I'm scared…" Roxas whimpered, though he was unable to pull himself from Axel's warm touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just give yourself to me. Trust me, okay? I won't let you get hurt."

Roxas kissed his lips briefly. "I… I trust you with my heart, Axel…" he sighed the words, eyes half-lidding as he entrusted his entire being to Axel's care.

"You're beautiful…" he smiled. He took one of Roxas' hands and brought it down to rest on the hem of the blonde's pants. "Ready?"

He nodded slowly, and Axel's hands moved away the fabric of Roxas' pants and boxers to set his arousal free into the heated air of Axel's bedroom. Nervous, Roxas squirmed, unsure what Axel planned on doing.

"Just relax, okay?" he wrapped Roxas' hand around the blonde's erection, and Roxas hissed at the welcome, familiar touch of his own hand. "Take care of him while I kiss you."

Roxas had never masturbated in front of someone else, but began to hesitantly stroke himself anyway. He slowly grew more comfortable as Axel turned his attention away from the blonde's privates in favor of focusing in on his neck, where he placed several soft kisses before latching on to a pulse spot and humming, making Roxas' hand speed up slightly. "N-nyaa…" he moaned softly, eyes slipping shut as Axel kissed down his chest and licked his right nipple gently.

Axel relished in the beautiful little noises Roxas made while he touched himself; from mewls of pleasure to sharp, hiccup-like gasps of air, Axel fell in love with them all.

As the redhead's tongue traced the shell of Roxas' ear, he could sense the blond boy approaching climax, his mewls turning into quiet, breathless moans of Axel's name. "Axel… Axel… ah… Axel…"

Hearing his name spoken with such need and desire made Axel want to ravish the blonde, to take him until neither of them could remember their own names… but Axel knew better.

Roxas had been sexually abused before now, so in the blonde's mind: his own hand was the only one he could trust to treat him right. It was a sad concept, but Axel understood the blond boy's reasoning.

Axel wanted to help show him that someone out there could love and cherish him without Roxas having to fear another's touch. But for now, Axel would just show him little signs of affection while the blonde placed his trust in his own hands.

"Axel… Axel!" he came with a cry of the older male's name, relaxing into Axel's arms wearily as his arousal died away, satisfied. Axel kissed his cheek, fixing the blonde's pants and lying him down on the bed, covering them both in the blanket as Axel's arms pulled the blonde to lie his head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Roxas."

"Goodnight… Axel…"

Axel breathlessly whispered into Roxas' ear as the blonde succumbed to slumber. "I love you…"

* * *

><p>Axel awoke the next morning to a note on his pillow.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Axel,<br>What happened last night was wonderful… but we can't see each other again. I'm sorry.  
>-Roxas.<em>

* * *

><p>Axel couldn't help it. He cried over the loss of his love. All day in court, Roxas avoided his eyes, pretending Axel didn't exist, which made the redhead even more distressed. Axel lost the case because he wasn't paying attention to anything going on and couldn't focus enough. He didn't wince at Marluxia's scolding, he just zoned.<p>

All he could think was _'I'm never going to see him again.'_

And up on the judge's podium, Roxas couldn't help thinking the same exact thing.

* * *

><p>He spotted the red hair across the street. Roxas ran after him, running into the street and tripping, falling to his knees. <em>'I'm never going to catch him this way!'<em> he thought despairingly, opting to call out the redhead. "AXEL!"

Axel spun around. "Roxas?"

Roxas stood and there was the sound of tires screeching, a loud THUD, a crash, and a shriek as a pickup truck stopped short and sent the blond boy flying.

"ROXAS!" Axel screamed, running to the blonde's side. His head was bleeding profusely, and his leg was twisted in a way Axel had never deemed possible. "Roxas?" he gathered the blonde in his arms, sobbing. "Roxas… Roxas, no…"

A siren wailed loudly and soon a medical team was gathered at the scene, trying to take Roxas to the hospital, but all Axel saw was a group of people trying to take Roxas away from him.

"No! You can't have him!" he screamed at them, furious at their attempts to steal his love away.

"Sir, please understand. If we don't take him, he'll die!"

"You just want to take him from me! You can't take him away! You have no right! He's mine, and you can't have him!"

"Exactly what are you to him?"

"His… his boyfriend…" he lied. If that note was any indication, he was absolutely nothing to Roxas now.

"Please, just come with us. We need to save him!"

Reluctantly, Axel carried the blonde into the ambulance, rocking the body gently and hushing the unconscious male. "It's okay, Roxas… I'm here… I'll protect you…" he sobbed.

* * *

><p>Eyelids peeled open to reveal deep blue orbs. They gazed at the pure white ceiling for a moment, confused, before the whole head turned to one side to spot a mane of red hair and a pale face, dark circles and bags under closed eyes.<p>

'_Where am I?' _he blinked at his surroundings before his gaze settled back on the redhead. _'Who is that?'_

Weary eyes opened, showing considerably dulled green eyes that widened at the sight of the blue pair gazing back at them. "Roxas!" the voice was hoarse from disuse. "How do you feel?"

"Roxas…" he repeated the name, taking a moment to register that the man had addressed him. "I'm… Roxas…?"

The redhead looked at him with dismay. "That's right. Do you remember anything?"

"Where… where am I? Who are you?"

His heart sank. Roxas really didn't remember who he was. "You're in the hospital. You were hit by a truck."

"Did you… save me?"

"Yes."

Roxas offered a small smile. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"My name is Axel."

Roxas' eyes glittered for a moment. "That sounds so… familiar…"

"Would you mind living with me until you're better?"

"Okay. I… I trust you."

"_**I… I trust you with my heart, Axel…"**_

Axel smiled sadly. "Alright."

* * *

><p>For four weeks, Roxas lived his new life with Axel, and over time came to realize that his feelings for his savior reached far past the boundaries of their friendship.<p>

Axel was at work, having gotten a job three days after Roxas moved in with him _(had Roxas remembered the state Axel used to be in, he would be shocked as to how the redhead had turned his life around)_ while the blonde sat alone in the corner, thinking.

"What am I going to do? I know I love Axel, but am I _in_ love with him? And if I am… does he like me back?" he muttered. "I don't think I've ever been in love before. What if I'm wrong about my feelings for him, and he likes me but I end up hurting him?"

"Roxas? I'm home early," Roxas' heart fluttered at the sound of Axel's voice. Yes. He was in love with Axel.

"Welcome home," he ran up to Axel and hugged him.

Axel pushed him back, the blonde's shoulderblades touching the wall as Axel's lips were suddenly upon his. The redhead pulled away. "Roxas, return my kiss."

"But…" the words sent a surge of déjà vu through Roxas' mind.

"Just trust me, okay?"

They kissed again, and suddenly Roxas remembered everything. He pulled back from the kiss suddenly. "Stop."

"What's wrong?" Axel looked at him with worry, afraid he had pushed too far.

"I need to… I need you to make me feel better. Loved. Because…" he looked up at Axel with deep blue orbs of innocence. "Because I'm in love with you, Axel Flynn Rider: Attorney At Law."

"You… you remember?"

Roxas nodded, smiling. "Don't just look at me stupidly. Shut up and kiss me so we can live happily ever after already."

"So impatient," Axel smiled back, kissing his love gingerly. "I love you too, Judge Roxas McCartney. Or would you prefer 'Your Honor'?"

Roxas hummed. "I could get used to the sound of that one."

"Not going to happen. You know I lack the respect to be a proper lawyer."

The blonde rolled his eyes, smiling. "Oh, I know. But oddly enough… I like that about you."

"Just like I like how stubborn you always try to be. It's too cute."

"I am NOT stubborn!"

"Take it easy, baby. I said that's what I love about you."

"But I'm not stubborn!"

"You sound pretty damn stubborn right about now, love."

"Hmph!" he pouted.

Axel chuckled, kissing him. "I love you."

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

It was going to be a long, lonely night for Axel Flynn Rider.

* * *

><p><strong>This fic is just a big fluffy drabble joke thing-a-ma-jiggy. The end!<strong>


End file.
